Balcony
by Cora-DragonSoul
Summary: NSFW - A Sting x Lucy x Rogue one shot based off a prompt and because I was dared to do a crackship one. SMUT. Explicit smut. Be warned.


Lucy smiled absently, humming to herself as she filled her watering can and headed to her balcony to water the plants she grew there. She was pretty proud of that little hanging garden, especially her herb pot, and she tended to it every day. Further in the apartment, she heard the shower stop running as she opened the door, but she ignored it in favour of musing about whether her not pruning was required today. The sight that greeted her froze her in her tracks.

A figure lay on the balcony, apparently unconscious, next to three separate smashed pots. _What the hell?_ Messy blonde hair, white pants, a fur-trimmed vest, and a beautiful crystal earring… Lucy groaned. She should have known that the crash she heard last night wasn't her imagination. She turned around to yell in exasperation at the other person inside the flat.

"Rogue! Your damn boyfriend is passed out on my balcony!"

She heard a responding groan that matched her earlier one. It was the kind of groan that was not really surprised at the situation but wished it didn't happen as often as it did. Rogue wandered out from the kitchen and headed towards her. Lucy found herself temporarily distracted by his lack of shirt, his lean torso dripping with the proof of his shower. She was brought back from her admiration by his grumbling.

"He's your boyfriend too, Lucy."

"Nah uh. During the day he's your boyfriend."

"That's not even fair. Nighttime ownership has way more benefits. Plus, I'm the _Shadow_ Dragon Slayer."

Lucy chuckled. He was damn right about the benefits, and she really didn't want to be the one to deal with Sting today.

"Rogue, sweety, I am basically the Queen of Stars. I have greater claim to the night than you."

"Yukino is the Queen of Stars." He couldn't help himself.

"We've been through this. Yukino is the _Goddess_ of Stars. And I will leave both of you for her if you don't help me lug him inside right now."

Rogue allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Though he was pretty sure she was just teasing, he for one was not going to risk her following through on that threat. So he pushed himself off the frame of the door he had been leaning on and joined her in lifting the other third of their odd family.

Once they'd gotten him inside and onto their huge king sized bed (it needed to be big enough for all three of them to sleep in at once) they tried to theorise about what had happened to result in finding him where they did.

"Well," Rogue started. "I know he was being kept late by Rufus about administrative issues. He probably tried to escape."

Lucy sighed. "He would have come straight home then. It's more likely Orga helped and then dragged him off to get him drunk."

Rogue nodded. That sounded about right.

Lucy continued. "But I don't understand how the hell he managed to end up on the balcony! We're 6 stories up!"

Rogue actually chuckled. "This is Sting we're talking about. He's unpredictable enough to climb it and somehow skilled enough to get away with it." He stopped. Even he was surprised with the amount of pride that had creeped into that sentence.

Lucy was looking at him with fond amusement. She'd heard it too. Gods, she loved both her dorks, and it was perfectly clear that they loved each other too. She thought she was pretty lucky that they had actually returned her affections.

A small sound interrupted their discussion. On the bed, Sting stirred, finally clawing his way back to the world of the living. His eyes flickered open to see Lucy and Rogue standing next to him looking concerned.

"I'm so fucking lucky…" He murmured drowsily.

Unfortunately, his adoration of his partners wasn't going to get him out of trouble this time.

"Sting! What the hell happened?" Lucy's sharp voice rang out.

He sat up, shaking off the last of his grogginess, blinked once, then suddenly bolted upright, the memories of last night hitting him with full force.

"Guys! Thank god! I was _kidnapped_! By Orga and the others. I escaped eventually, but I forgot my key so I thought the balcony door would be open, _but it wasn't_! I thought I was going to die outside!"

He looked between each of them, looking for sympathy. He wasn't seeing any. Rogue was staying quiet; Lucy looked mad. He was in trouble.

"Three." She growled out, voice dangerously low. "Three pot plants, Sting. That's how many you broke."

Yeah, he was dead.

"Babe? I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll buy you more! Or I'll do something! Please don't kill me…"

Lucy gave a short snort of laughter. He looked like a puppy, begging desperately for forgiveness. She was sure if he had a tail, it would be wagging. She looked over at Rogue. Their idiotic boy would have to be punished and she was hoping he was thinking along the same lines as her. The glint in his eyes told her he was. Perfect. Smirks settled on both their faces as they turned back to the blonde on the bed.

He caught their look. _Oh shit_.

Too late. Rogue's shadows shot out, wrapping themselves around Sting's arms, forcing them up above his head.

"Oh, come on." Sting's breathing was already getting heavier, but he had never been one to just give in. "Babe, did I really fuck up that much? I mean-ah!" He had been cut off by the stinging pain of a riding crop slapping his bare chest. His breath hitched. These two would be the death of him.

"No talking. You're being punished" Lucy purred, her face inches away from his. She was twirling the crop in her hands while Rogue's shadows were winding themselves around his thighs. He was a cruel tease, but she; she loved her toys.

She stepped back, tracing his jawline with the crop, before walking around the stand behind Rogue and wrap her arms around his waist. Sting watched as she traced her fingers over his sharp hipbones, then dipped them down, past the hemline of his pants. Rogue groaned, Sting whimpered. The look on Lucy's face was wicked, but Sting knew that Rogue was enjoying tormenting his as much as she was. He could feel it in the way the shadows pulsed and moved, sneaking under his own waistline and teasing his inner thighs. It was driving him insane.

After a moment, Lucy broke away from Rogue. Stopping briefly to grace him with a deep kiss, she instead turned her attentions back to Sting.

"Rogue…" She murmured. It was an unspoken request, but they had been doing this for a while now; he knew what she was asking. The shadows the were wrapped around Sting's body started writhing, removing his clothes, as Lucy sauntered over to the bound man. He growled, straining against the bonds. He wanted to touch; to join in. The restraint was nearly unbearable.

A sharp slap on his thigh before Lucy's mouth crashed with his own, the desire overwhelming. She lifted her head before he could properly sink into the sensation. She had the most skillful timing out of the lot of them. Shifting slightly to the side and glancing over her shoulder, she crooked a finger at Rogue. He was always the shyest when it came to actual physical contact. The dark-haired man sighed slightly and joined them on the bed, letting the shadows drop as he did so.

Sting wasted no time, lunging forward and pinning them both under him, peppering the both with feverish kisses. Lucy giggled while Rogue just smiled tenderly at them both. But now all three of them were wound up. It wasn't going to end this tamely.

Sting pulled Lucy up, onto his lap, and began to nibble on her neck. His hands slid up under her shirt, catching its hem and lifting it over her head. He hummed in appreciation of her lack of bra. She felt a second pair of hands sliding around her waist, over her hips, across her thighs, and under her skirt. Rogue had finally decided to get himself involved. He chuckled in her ear upon noticing the lack of underwear. She had started the day forgoing undergarments of all kinds, since this was exactly how she'd planned to spend her weekend. She gasped as his gentle fingers brushed against her folds, already slick with desire. Sting was still preoccupied with his ministrations to her throat and chest, so she leaned back against the Shadow Dragon Slayer, turning her face up to his.

"You're wearing too many clothes, still" She muttered to him.

"Sorry." He whispered back, not sounding sorry in the least.

Lucy pulled herself up straight again. "Sting."

She felt, more than heard, the hummed response.

"Our shy boy is still wearing pants. Fix it."

He lifted his head and rested it on her shoulder, looking past her to rake his eyes over the man behind this gorgeous woman. He grabbed Lucy's waist and lifted her off him. Falling forward onto his hands and knees, he crawled towards Rogue, who looked frozen in place. Gently, he pushed his boyfriend backwards, running kisses along his chest and rapidly descending to place his mouth on Rogue's pelvic line. Rogue moaned, but it was slightly muffled. Sting glanced up through his eyelashes. Lucy had made her way behind Rogue's head and was now bent over him, catching his mouth in a deep kiss. Sting paused, deciding that this was the sexiest sight he had ever seen. Now, grinning like a fool, he completed his task of removing the last item of clothing present on their bed.

Passion rose and need took over. Rogue flipped Lucy under him with a growl and resumed his fingers' work from earlier. Magic flowed and shadows once again twisted to be involved. Tendrils wrapped around her hardened nipples and her back arched as she gasped. All mental processes ground to a halt as Lucy let herself get swept away by the pleasure.

Sting was content for the moment to indulge his voyeur side. Lucy's chest was heaving with her moans. Rogue's back muscles rippled as he worked. A noise of pure lust made its way past his lips. His self restraint snapped. He made his way between his lovers' legs and grasped Rogue's hips. Rogue shuddered in expectation under his touch, giving him all the permission he needed. With more delicacy than was probably needed, Sting eased himself into Rogue.

Rogue hissed. Lucy opened her eyes slightly in order to soak of the sight of the two hot boys above her. She lazily smirked as she locked eyes with Sting. He smirked back before snapping his hips. Rogue gasped, jerking. Lucy moaned. It was the most amazing ripple effect she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She reached up one hand to pull Rogue's head into her shoulder, winding her fingers into his hair. The other moved down his chest to grasp his throbbing member. She wanted something more fulfilling than fingers. Guiding him, she let them both know exactly what she needed. Sting thrust again, causing Rogue to jerk his own hips forward, driving into Lucy under him. Ripple effect. Deciding she was in heaven, Lucy moved her hand to reach for Sting. She needed both of them. He lowered himself so his chest was flush with Rogue's back, giving Lucy access to his hair and face.

They're a tangled mess of heaving limbs and heavy breaths; of moans and grunts and swear words. Sting is only barely in control of the pace, but even he is only a puppet to instinct and desire. Rogue's shadows dance around all three of them, eliciting extra pleasure from places he cannot reach. Lucy's dainty nails leave trails of blood on the backs of her boys. All three have lost control. Every movement becomes more frantic, every noise becomes louder, every plead becomes more desperate. Their release gets closer and closer. Lucy peaks first, screaming out words that don't need to make sense. She tightens around Rogue as she orgasms. Combined with Sting pounding into him, it's too much. A yell and a drawn out groan signals his downfall. Sting quickly crashes with a curse, burying himself in further as he cums.

They collapsed into a heap; Sting and Rogue landing either side of Lucy. The limbs of all them are intertwined as she holds them both close. The love in the room fills it; happiness and contentment shutting out all negative thoughts. It's a rare occasion for them to be so in-synch, but today has been a good day. Lucy giggled softly. She never thought she'd be so happy to have found one of her boyfriends passed out on her balcony with broken pot plants, but, she supposed, one could never know what life had in store.


End file.
